Epic End
Candace has finally bust Phineas and Ferb, the Boys also found out Were Perry went to Everyday. Plot: Phineas and Ferb were building an Swinging Ship that is an high speed swing, While at Dr. Doofenshmirtz Inc, Perry Fights Heniz and destroys the Grande Launcher Ray, but an shot blows up the Swinging Ship, Candace Again shows Mom What Phineas and Ferb build, it was already gone. Mom Believes Candace is Crazy and has had it with the Rotate, Mom Takes Candace to the Hospital where Candace is put into an Strained Jacket. The Doctor Goes some tests on Candace and then when he about to keep Candace for an night, The Goverment burst in, Telling Them that Their been crazy inventions in the Boys' Backyard everyday. They proved them to Mom by watching Videos What Phineas and Ferb did everyday. Mom realizes Candace was telling the truth. Mom and Candace return home, Only Mom is angry at the Boys for being unsafetly and didn't ask her permission. Dad shows up holding bills about What Phineas and Ferb did and the Family had been to pay for these Inventions and has Pictures of Phineas and Ferb doing so everyday. Mom and Dad Sent Phineas and Ferb outside to sleep instead of sleeping in their own bedroom while Mom and Dad Figure out what to do with their Sons. Phineas has an fear that Their parents might sent them away. Phineas sees Perry walking by to cheer the boys up. at Dr. Doofenshmirtz Inc, Heniz looks at the map in the internet and finally finds out where Perry lives. Heniz goes to Phineas and Ferb's House and breaks into their backyard, upon Seeing Perry with Phineas and Ferb, though, Phineas and Ferb didn't believe Him. The Family sees Heniz, Heniz realizes Mom as he used to dated her before she ejected him after he sent the Movie Screen up into the air, The Regurgitator shows up, demands to take revenge for sending him to prison, He Kidnaps The Family, but not Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Heniz. The Regurgitator Escapes with the Family, taking them to his new hideout in Texas. Phineas and Ferb didn't believe him either, Phineas decides to build an Hovercraft and he and Ferb did and While Heniz adds Shooter Ray guns on the front of the Hovercraft. Phineas tells Perry that it risk for him to go with Them, Phineas, Ferb and Heniz take off in an Hovercraft, leaving Perry by himself. But Perry gets an red alert, Perry goes to his Lair, Monogram and Carl tell Perry that The Regurgitator has kidnap the family and want Perry to stay with The Boys and Heniz to save the family. Perry goes off to Texas. in The Regurgitator's Base, The Regurgitator Plans to laser beam on Candace, Mom and Dad, The Boys and Heniz arrive and upon stoping The Regurgitator, but fail, The Regurgitator Threats to Hurt The Boys as he kicks Heniz into the Wall, when he is about to hurt them, Perry bursts in, goes as an Motionless Pet, The Regurgitator Grabs the Boys, threats to throw the Boys to the Lava Pit if Perry doesn't fight him, Perry is confuse to make up the decision, When The Regurgitator is about to put the Boys in, Perry puts on the hat and fights Him, Phineas and Ferb get toss to the ground as they Saw Perry fighting, Phineas, Heniz and Ferb saves The Family while Perry Holds the The Regurgitator off, Heniz destroys the Laser Beam Ray as Perry knocks The Regurgitator to it, sending The Regurgitator Flying into space into an Black Hole, Everyone escapes the Base before it explodes. Mom and Dad Apologize to their Sons for treating them badly for what they did everyday. now this proves the Boys were safe, letting The Boys do what they want everyday as long as they're Safe. The Whole Family and Heinz take their Hovercraft to return home. Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Unregistered Contributor Works